1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a pixel and an organic light emitting display using the same, and more particularly, to a pixel capable of displaying an image having substantially uniform brightness and an organic light emitting display using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, various types flat panel displays (FPD) that are capable of reducing weight and volume that are disadvantages of cathode ray tubes (CRT) have been developed. The types of FPDs include liquid crystal displays (LCD), field emission displays (FED), plasma display panels (PDP), and organic light emitting displays.
Among the FPDs, the organic light emitting displays display images using organic light emitting diodes (OLEDs) that generate light by the re-combination of electrons and holes. The organic light emitting display has high response speed and can be driven with low power consumption.
Generally, an organic light emitting display includes a plurality of data lines, scan lines, and a plurality of pixels arranged in a matrix at crossing regions of the scan lines and the data lines. The pixels commonly include organic light emitting diodes (OLEDs) and driving transistors for controlling the amount of a current that flows to (or through) the OLEDs. The pixels generate light having a brightness level (e.g., a predetermined brightness level) while supplying currents from the driving transistors to the OLEDs to correspond to data signals.